User talk:Toughpigs
Wedding Piggy I just had no idea. -- Scott Hanson (talk) 01:41, 30 April 2006 (UTC) Golly, Captain Action Figure! I just have to say, the pose on that Link Hogthrob Action Figure image is priceless. --Andrew, Andrew Leal (talk) 16:03, 29 April 2006 (UTC) Signatures Hey, check it out: I just discovered an easier way to format our signatures which also happens to make them eaiser to sign. If you go into your preferences and include some code in the nickname field and check off the "raw signatures" box, you'll get some fancy smarty pants signature. This is the code I used, I thought maybe we could try it out: -- Scott Hanson (talk) All I enter now is the four tildes and this is what I get... -- ''Scott Hanson (talk) 02:52, 29 April 2006 (UTC) :Yoicks! I support this, as long as it doesn't turn into something annoying, like Mindspillage's below. -- Danny ''Toughpigs 02:54, 29 April 2006 (UTC) ::The wiki can be used for both good and evil. -- Scott Hanson (talk) 02:55, 29 April 2006 (UTC) :::Well, thus suitable encouraged... I'll probably revert to a simple "talk" later, but for now. At least I didn't use orange font. ''Andrew Leal (talk) 03:02, 29 April 2006 (UTC) ::::Okay, that's exactly what I was talking about. -- Danny Toughpigs 03:03, 29 April 2006 (UTC) :::::I know. You provoked me! I'll get rid of it in a bit. :::::Okay, normal. The coding means it doesn't retrospectively change the sig back, which again makes me glad I didn't mess around with orange. Andrew Leal (talk) 03:12, 29 April 2006 (UTC) ::::::Right ho. -- Danny Toughpigs 03:13, 29 April 2006 (UTC) :::::::Nice bit of box fruit, what? What price sausage and mash! Andrew Leal (talk) 03:28, 29 April 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Woo! Andrew and I look hot now! -- Scott Hanson (talk) 03:33, 29 April 2006 (UTC) :::::::::You always do. I'll figure out how to do it tomorrow. -- Danny ''Toughpigs 03:55, 29 April 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::Testing, testing. Tinkerty tonk. -- Danny (talk) 13:10, 29 April 2006 (UTC) Superman You're my favorite. What version of Superman did they use on Episode 0184? Animated, I would imagine, but was it a new style, or taken from one of the established versions? -- Scott, Scarecroe 22:59, 28 April 2006 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I dunno. I got that info from one of the Sesame Street Magazines, and it's just a bare listing of info -- no pictures or anything. I knew you'd like it, though. -- Danny Toughpigs 23:04, 28 April 2006 (UTC) ::It was definitely animated, and from what I've read, and given the appearances of Batman and Jughead Jones, it was likely Filmation, which was producing the concurrent animated series versions of all three comic franchises. I wouldn't stand by that without seeing the segment, though (Wikipedia claims Clayton Collyer reprised his vocal role as Superman, but again, I don't care to trust Wikipedia without material proof). --Andrew, Aleal 23:08, 28 April 2006 (UTC) International Celebrities? Lately, I've found some great info for guest stars on international Sesame shows, including Plaza Sesamo, Sesamstrasse, Sesame Park, and a couple of others, plus even better, pictures of the celebrities with the localized Muppets! Problem is, I'm not sure whether to dump them all in celebs or create a new category, since only a few are at all known outside of their native countries (the list thus far ranges from telenovelas stars and sports figures to political activists). Thoughts? --Andrew, Aleal 18:36, 28 April 2006 (UTC) :That sounds awesome... I think make a new category for them. -- Danny Toughpigs 18:37, 28 April 2006 (UTC) Thank You, Jeeves! I'll probably need to take another forced Wiki lock out before long, but what the hey (I finished everything for the prof I'm assisting, just need to drop the packets off this afternoon, so that's one end of semester project out of the way). But P.G. Wodehouse makes me happy (and so does Agatha Christie). And thanks to the Creature Shop stuff, there's plenty of actory connections to be added to both. --Andrew, Aleal 15:04, 28 April 2006 (UTC) :Yay, welcome back! I was happy to know that when you came back, you'd have the Wodehouse page waiting for you. You can't imagine how happy I was when I realized that I could add the sentence "Richenda Carey played Lady Wickhammersley". Actually, you probably can imagine that. Such a lovely thing. -- Danny Toughpigs 15:07, 28 April 2006 (UTC) ::Not to pee in Andrew's Cheerio's, re: Agatha Christie, but isn't the reference being made to the character of Poirot in Muppets Tonight? If we're citing authors when they weren't directly being referenced, then the Star Trek article could be Gene Roddenbury, no? -- Scott, Scarecroe 15:34, 28 April 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, I have an Hercule Poirot page, *but* there's also a reference to Witness for the Prosecution from Muppet Babies, and the planned but unfinished project Muppets on the Orient Express (which indirectly evokes the Christie works). I guess Gene Roddenberry could have a page, but in this case, it's more than one character/work being invoked, and the actor connections belong to multiple productions, not a single franchise. It's up to you, I guess, having now effectively put me off my breakfast by associating bodily fluids with cereal. --Andrew, Aleal 15:54, 28 April 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I figured that was the first of a number of examples. -- Danny Toughpigs 17:25, 28 April 2006 (UTC) :::::Oh, and we now have 16, count 'em, 16 Wodehousian actors who worked for Henson (and more to come, like Peter O'Toole), including portrayers of Spode, Lord Emsworth, and Stiffy Byng *and* her dog Bartholomew! --Andrew, Aleal 17:39, 28 April 2006 (UTC) ::::::Yay! Bartholemew makes me very happy. All from one Jeeves reference. -- Danny Toughpigs 17:40, 28 April 2006 (UTC) :::::::Ah, I didn't realize Christie had more references. I guess it makes as much sense as having a page for Lewis Carroll, or any other author used in multiple. But a page for "The Great Bird of the Galaxy" would be silly. -- Scott, Scarecroe 22:53, 28 April 2006 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives